Once There Was
by sleepymuse
Summary: A present day Sesshomaru and Kagome must work return to a past and work together in order to save two very important people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain profit from Inuyasha or the characters in this fanfiction.

Once upon a time there was a reserved, alluring, platinum haired prince. Women swooned with desire when he glanced at them with his aurous golden eyes. Men would turn into cowards once they encountered his masculine form. His intelligence was beyond comprehension by even the wisest of men. There was no other creature that could compare to him. No other except his father; a great demon lord.

His entire life had been spent walking in his father's large, looming inu shadow. His sharp ears could not hear the praise from others and his father had refused to give him any. So in his mind no matter how hard he trained or studied it was simply not good enough.

Then one night after many years of internal battle he came to a conclusion. The only way to prove to his father that he was worthy to be the western lord's son was to defeat him in a fight. Holding his head high he walked up to his father whom was staring out at the ocean seemingly lost in thought and challenged the older demon.

"No." his father bit out coldly; not even turning to face his son.

"Fight me." The prince growled raising his sword ready to strike.

Still his father did not even spare a glance at his son.

"You would strike me down while my back is turned?"

The prince snarled at his father's words throwing down his sword.

"I will be greater than you someday!" He barked before walking away.

"Indeed." His father whispered softly into the salty air.

Their relationship was never the same after that time. The prince and his father did not speak again on the matter, but the prince was not going to forget. He was determined to prove to everyone and his father that he was more than just the western lord's son.

Golden eyes searched for many years through countless scrolls, legends and myths in order to find a way to complete this almost impossible mission. Then one day he happened upon an old scroll that spoke of a time portal that would lead him to a different era. At this time a great evil was sweeping through the lands creating chaos and despair for many.

The prince tapped a well manicured claw to his plump lower lip as he contemplated going to the past. He was aware that if he made too many changes that he may cease to even exist, but the idea of becoming a greater legend than even his father was too much for him to pass up. The screech of his tires peeling out of the drive was the only note he had left for his father.

Once there was an ordinary high school girl that lived at a shrine. Her long lustrous midnight hair would sway whenever she would walk creating envy from most of her friends. Her face was perfection with a pert nose, lush pink lips and twinkling starlit eyes. She was a natural born archer able to hit the mark from the time that she was a young child. Everyone wanted to spend time with her, but even when she was surrounded by many she only felt loneliness.

When she was a child her grandmother would tell her wild tales about her mother. Her tales spoke of magic, demons, mikos, princes and the ability for good to win out of evil. It was not till she became a teenager that she stopped believing. She had seen peers beaten by bullies, but no magic had shielded them from their attackers. She had watched girls be cheated on by their perfect princes. She had been ruthlessly stabbed in the back by girls that she had thought were friends. Demons destroyed others with words instead of weapons or abilities. In her mind evil barely lost, because evil never fought fair. So unlike her mother who wanted to save the world and all the people in it she would just turn a blind eye.

The prince's heart beat wildly in excitement as he stared up the stairs to the shrine. His form blurred only a second before reaching the top. Honey colored eyes scanned the shrine for any potential threats that would delay him. His brow rose slightly when he noticed a beautiful uniformed girl napping beneath the god tree of legend.

He tilted his head causing his long silky bangs to slide in front of his eyes. He waited for her powers to alert the girl of the danger only a few feet away. The moments turned to minutes as he watched the wind toss her long obsidian hair. The only movements were a twitch of her nose and mumble of incoherent words that fell from her dreams. He smirked deciding she would be no hindrance.

His mind returned to the reason why he was there when he felt a rush of raw cold power from the old well house. He licked his lips ready to have a taste of true adventure for the first time. His father had always sheltered him from wars when he was a youth and by the time that he was mature enough to fight no enemies except mankind had been left for him to battle.

His well built form seemed to glide through the doorway of the well house and up to the lip of the well. The magic was beginning to pulse as if breathing in his scent. His knee was already on the lip when a voice called out to him from behind.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice asked nearly causing him to fall in.

He spun around to find that the once slumbering female was now awake and currently aiming an arrow at his chest. His brow knitted in confusion as to how she could have moved so fast and without him even noticing. His father would have found his situation entirely too amusing. He, however; did not.

He quickly replaced his shocked face with one of arrogance.

"Who I am does not concern you. I merely need to use your portal."

She lowered her bow slightly. "Portal; what are you talking about?"

His face almost slipped to confusion at her words.

"Can you not feel the magic? Are you not a miko?" he asked

The girl laughed dropping the bow the ground.

"The only thing that I feel is tired from a long week of tests. As for me being a miko; well you must have been talking to my crazy grandma. I hate to tell you this, but fairytales are not real."

His golden eyes twinkled in amusement at the girls words

"Then why were you aiming your bow at my heart?"

"A girl has to protect herself. I mean you could be a rapist, murderer or thief." She replied.

"Hnn, yes that is true, but do I look like any of those things?" He asked moving to sit on the lip.

She raised a brow to his words and moved closer to him and the old well lip.

"Ever heard that the devil is a blond haired girl with a sweet smile?"

He scratched his nose in thought. "I assure you he is not."

She was about to ask how he would know such a thing when the air in the well house began to swirl around them. "Do you still not feel anything?" he asked.

"Wha…What is this?" She asked grabbing hold of his arm as an anchor.

The prince ignored her question as he felt a vacuum starting to drag both of them into the well. The girl began to scream and he tried to pull out the vortex to get the girl to safety. His claws piercing deep into the splintering wood, but before long the battle was lost.

The well house had once again fallen silent to the world. The icy blue magic had disappeared with the prince and girl. The only clue that either had been there was a discarded bow and a broken claw embedded into the old well wood.

Meanwhile in another time; in a heap at the bottom of the well two beings were trying to untangle their limbs. The girl's mind was still whirling from the tornado ride she had just experienced. The prince was merely staring at his finger watching as his claw regenerated. He looked to the girl when he heard a gasp and realized that she had also been watching.

"Pfft, I assure you that I am not the devil, but I am a demon." He laughed as she scooted away in fear.

It was late in the evening when Kagome finally returned home from work. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket along with her purse onto the couch. Her senses tingled in the darkness informing her that something was wrong.

"Takara." She called out into the silent house.

She bit her lip as a familiar magic hugged her like an old friend. Her blues eyes popped as her mind registered where this magic was coming from. She hastily flew out the door and ran to the well house to see if her fear was correct.

Kagome's lip trembled as she picked up the abandoned bow lying in the doorway. She could feel a mischievously tug at her from the well causing her to catch sight of the bloody claw.

"A demon was here?" she questioned the air around her.

Once Kagome was finally able to pull the claw from the splintering wood she noticed that this was no small demon. She clicked her tongue recalling that a sports car had been parked at the bottom of the shrine stairs. She decided to investigate a little more before just leaping into a situation on the other side.

Lucky for Kagome the car had been left unlocked and even had a cell phone in the glove compartment. There were only a few names, but one had been 'father'. She stared at the number giving her bangs a small puff before trying to think of how she would tell a demon father that his child had been sucked back in time. She took a deep breath of courage before she hit the button.

"Akihiko, I am busy." A cold voice that answered said.

"Umm…Akihiko, no…no…this is not him. I umm…need."

"Speak!" The voice barked loudly in her ear.

",butIwillgethimbackbye."

Translation: Akihiko or whoever has been sent to the past, but I will get him back; bye

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute as she stared at the phone waiting for the man to call back. Her nerves finally calmed when the call did not come. "Well, that went less than smooth on my part."

Kagome hurried around her house changing clothes and tossing supplies into an old backpack. Her mind kept racing with scenarios about what could happen on the other side. Finally, she was ready to face the past that she had avoided since Naraku's destruction.

Kagome stood at the well just about to throw her leg over when she was violently ripped away. She whipped her head up to face her assailant. Moonlight cascaded in through the well doorway illuminating his silvery strands, but it was the red angry eyes that gave him away.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked to make sure that her eyes were not lying.

A/N: It has been long time since a attempted to write anything for Sess/Kag. I have been a asleep for a very long time, literally. I don't know if this is any good or not, but I will try.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain profit from Inuyasha or the characters in this fanfiction.

Kagome's eyes watered as she struggled against Sesshomaru's tightening grip. She clawed at his arm wildly while her legs thrashed as if she was drowning. Finally, with the threat of death looming ever closer her powers kicked in to save her. Her eyes closed as the power surged to the tips of her fingers and once they reopened a purifying burst shot him clear out of the well house. Kagome sucked in deep breathes of air as she stomped out after the now very dazed demon lord.

Sesshomaru shook his head trying to regain his senses on the hard ground where he had landed. He watched as a very pissed off miko charged out the well house with her aura radiating a brilliant blue.

"What the hell! Seriously Sesshomaru, what the f'ing hell! I haven't seen your ass in years and the first thing that you do is attack me!" Kagome screamed throwing her arms and aura about dramatically.

Sesshomaru coughed rubbing the burn on his chest. "It has been over five hundred years miko."

"Yeah well, whatever. I don't have time for this." She said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Akihiko" Sesshomaru said while moving into a standing position. The name caused Kagome to halt.

"You, you are his father?" She asked understanding why he had attacked her if it was true.

Sesshomaru was silent as he regarded her question. "He believes I am."

"What does that mean? Was he an orphan like Rin or something?" She questioned turning to face him.

The demon lord was not going to give her information that he viewed unnecessary for her to know. He merely ignored her question while dusting of his pants and said. "I will be going with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever, just don't get in my way."

He growled low at the comment and watched as she headed back to the well house. He would have killed her instantly if she was not needed for the time portal to work, but when they returned he would give her the thrashing that she deserved. Sesshomaru pulled in his anger and followed after.

Once there was a cheerful, trusting and powerful time traveling miko. She saw see things that most would only dream of and befriended all types of humans and demons. She had even managed to feel the bittersweet kiss of first love only to find out that he would never be able to see her as anything more than his dead lover's reincarnation.

The miko had destroyed a great evil and purified a very powerful jewel. All had thought that the quest was over, but countless powerful men kept showing up in the village demanding the miko and the jewel for their own. Many of her friends had been wounded in fights to protect the miko and the jewel and it was breaking her heart. The miko decided it would be safer if she returned to her home in the modern world along with the jewel.

She waited for a night when everyone would be out of the village before she snuck off to the well. The miko stood by the well rolling the jewel in her hand while she took one last look at the stars. She raised her hand to stare at the jewel recalling that there are two souls locked inside that would never see such beauty. The thought made a tiny tear plip from her eye and before she even realized what she was saying the following words left her lips. "I wish the souls in this jewel could be freed from their prison."

The miko gasped as the jewel glittered with multiple colors and shot into the sky. She tried to see where the jewel had gone just as a sapphire light flashed past her and into the well. In a panic she jumped in after the sapphire light following it back to her home in the future.

The miko made sure to seal the well once she arrived on the other side. She didn't want to risk anything else escaping into unprepared Tokyo. The miko dashed out of the well house in search of the light, but the light had vanished into the darkness. She groaned and walked over to the god tree to sulk, but someone was already sitting or should I say sleeping pleasantly.

The miko tapped the small girl on the shoulder. "Hey, little girl you need to wake up."

The toddler rubbed her sleepy eyes looking up at the miko and said. "Mama."

Once there was a mesmeric, reticent and astute demon lord who swore that love would never be his downfall. In his mind; to love was to lose ones since of self and in some cases even your life. Through out time many had tried to remain by his side, but it is hard to stay with someone who will never show you any emotion. There were a few that had accepted him and a few that he had merely tolerated.

Then one day as the demon lord was headed to the village of a powerful miko to visit his ward he stumbled upon something unexpected. He had almost reached the village when the sounds of a whimpering cry caught his attention. His brow rose in question when he looked down to find a bare inu baby wailing and shaking beneath the god tree. He stood frozen still staring down at the helpless creature, because for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.

The day was starting to fade into night and the air was growing colder. The sounds of the helpless baby had drawn out many hungry demons that were looking for an easy snack. The demon lord frowned realizing that he could not just simply walk away from one of his own and keep his honor. He leaned down in a swift movement and scooped the baby up into his arm.

The demon lord snarled at the baby when it grabbed his hair, but the action only caused the baby to giggle and tug harder. He looked the baby straight in the eyes and said "Unhand my person."

The baby yipped holding the strong gaze as if to say. "I will not."

"Hn" was the lord's reply to the defiant tiny being in his arm.

He knitted his brow as a feeling of pride welled up inside of his chest. He quickly shirked it off thinking it would not make since to be proud of something for being obstinate. Wrapping the baby in his haori he started to head back to the western lands only saying one last thing to the baby.

"You will be called Akihiko."

Time flowed quickly for Sesshomaru after the infant came into his life. The demon lord was obsessed with removing any threats to the child. In doing so he had secured a vast empire of demons that would do his bidding. His home was filled with servants, masters, teachers and trainers for the child.

Sesshomaru watched as the infant grew into an inu that would revival even his great and terrible father. That was when he also noticed a change in the boy's eyes when he would look at him. They no longer held the same mischievous defiance they once had. Now they only held contempt.

The demon lord stood looking out at the ocean thinking it was bitterly fitting that the boy challenged him here. He briefly wondered if his father had felt the same kick to his stomach the last time that they had spoken. Sesshomaru couldn't deal with the betrayal that flowed throughout his entire body. So he did the only thing that he could against the boy and knocked his pride down a notch.

It has been many years since Sesshomaru and Akihiko's conversation on the beach and to this day only silence hangs between the two. Sesshomaru avoided the boy that he thought of as a son in favor conquering the business world. His throne now sat on top of a skyscraper where he could look down on the world and all the people whom walked in it. The demon minions now longer fought with swords at his bidding, but with contracts and words. He had everything a demon or man could want, but he felt numb.

His life continued on like this until the night that he received the phone call from Kagome. The demon lord had not been even remotely prepared to hear that Akihiko had been sent to the past and was currently missing. Sesshomaru's instincts had taken over and by the time he reached Kagome his was nothing more than a rabid dog ready to attack.

A/N: The next chapter well be held in the past. It get to find out what mischief the kids have been up to. Of course Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to stay a little pissed at each, but I cant just have them jump in the sack that is crazy. Anyway Hi Sugar and Angelicatt it has been awhile. Hope this answered some of your questions about the kids. As for Kagome I am making her in mid to late twenties.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain profit from Inuyasha or the characters in this fanfiction.

Takara shivered in fear; her eyes were closed hoping that the demon before her would disappear. Her wish did not come true as she peeked through her long lashes to see if he was still there. In all actuality he had moved closer to her saying words that she could not hear over the loud rushing blood in her ears. He grabbed her hand looking worried, but the action only caused her to faint into his arms.

The prince had tried to explain that there was a strong ominous presence near by, but she had closed her eyes to him. He was just about to leave her behind when the screams of villagers hit his ears. That was when he grabbed her hand trying to get her to understand, but the girl had simply fallen over like the dead. Akihiko was annoyed as he tossed the limp body of the girl over his shoulder.

Leaping from the darkness of the well he had been ready to feel the rays of the sun, but the sky was filled with smoke and ash. He gagged as the smell of blood and sexual violations assaulted his sensitive nose. The screams were growing louder and a part of him had wished to help them, but what would he do with the defenseless girl. It was not possible and the only thing that he could do was flee.

Akihiko quickly dashed off into the lush green forest away from the massacre. He could have summoned a cloud or used his energy to create a sphere, but a voice in his head said that was a bad idea. Being an inu he knew that this was his instincts trying to help him against an unknown foe.

The poor tired prince ran until his body could no longer stay in his human form. He stopped only to place the girl onto his back knowing that if he went charging about with a girl in his mouth people would panic. Then once again he ran with a freedom coursing through his veins like he had not felt in a long time, but soon the adrenaline wore off and he was crawling into a cave for a much needed rest.

Takara stretched out on the soft, warm, fluffy fur and then snuggled back in thinking that the whole thing had been a nightmare. Two second later her eyes shot wide when she recalled that she did not have a fur bed cover. It took only one second more to realize that the earth was rising and falling like it was breathing. She looked down to find that she was sitting on the back of a giant dog in a cave.

"This is not good, this is not good, big big dog." She whispered hysterically into the cool cave.

She slid down the fur of the massive dog and backed away as quickly as her legs could carry her. Reaching the opening of the cave Takara's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She was surrounded by an unknown forest with strange creatures staring out of the shadows. She bit her lip and walked back into the cave by the giant slumbering dog. Her mind rationally decided that the dog had allowed her to sleep on its back and he had not harmed her so maybe he was safer than whatever was outside.

The girl took a seat deciding she would wait till the dog woke to see if it could speak and if so she would ask where she was and how she could get home. She choked back a giggle when she noticed his large paws twitching and muffled barks that echoed through the cave. She wondered if he was dreaming about chasing giant, demon squirrels.

Kagome was quick to reapply the seal on the well once they arrived on the other side. She was well aware that Sesshomaru would kill her if she was not needed. However, when she turned to face the demon he was no were in sight. Instead a handsome, young, black haired, samurai with chestnut eyes was standing before looking rather impatient.

"Woman, we must leave now." The samurai announced turning and walking away.

Kagome looked to her left and then her right not seeing anyone.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked the unknown male.

The samurai stopped and turned cocking a brow. "If not you than whom would I be?"

Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground as she realized who the samurai was. "Sess."

He was instantly in front of her with his hand covering her mouth.

"I am not the western lord of this time. Therefore I can not walk through this time as him."

Kagome gave a confused look. "Mmm"

Sesshomaru sighed guessing that she had asked why.

"If I had heard there was someone claiming to be the western lord in this time I would have either had him brought before me or gone to see him myself; either would have resulted in a fight to the death."

He removed his from her mouth as she looked to finally understand.

She snapped her finger as the pieces fit in her mind. "If you killed the lord of this time then you would be dead in the future, but if he kills you then you are dead regardless. I understand that, but could you age yourself a little. I mean I kind of look like a cougar even if I am only twenty seven.." she rambled

The demon lord gave her a blank look, but decided she would not stop till he said something.

"You would like me to rectify this problem?

"Well, I mean that whole forty something look worked well with your silver hair. You know the whole …hot ceo…thing" she finished mentally kicking herself for saying something so girlish.

Kagome was just about to finish her thought when he placed his hand on her forehead. She stilled as her body tingled from his touch. Her perfect C breast shrunk back to an A and the sexy curves of her waist and legs disappeared right before her eyes. She was once again an awkward fifteen year old.

Kagome gasped feeling her boy like figure. "What the hell is this? It took forever for my body to bloom…"

"Problem fixed." He replied with a bored expression, but she swore behind those eyes he was laughing.

"I meant for you to look older not for me to be younger. Bastard I am…"

Sesshomaru threw his hand over her mouth once again. "I will change you back if you …shutup."

"One of these days I am so going to kick your ass." She grumbled once he took his hand away.

The demon lord tilted his head and then smacked her hard in the head removing the spell.

Kagome glared at him rubbing her forehead and checking to make sure everything was back to normal and nothing new had been added.

"You are such an ass." Kagome said poking him in the chest.

He merely shrugged as a reply to her statement.

"Well, I think we should go and check out the village perhaps the kids have been there

"I would not advise going to the village." He said coolly as he walked into the opposite direction.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I am going to the village."

"Go if you wish, but you will only find the dead or dying there." Sesshomaru replied still walking.

Kagome didn't even give a reply as she darted towards the village. Sesshomaru closed his eyes shaking his head at the troublesome woman that he had to journey with. The demon lord was just about to take seat and wait for her return when he heard the woman scream his name.

"Always screaming for someone to save her even as an adult; how troublesome." He mumbled to himself throwing out his hand to produce his sword. 'At least I can reduce some stress.'

A/N: Okay so in my mind Sesshomaru can look any age he wants since technically he is a dog and how the hell else would he keep his clothes so perfectly white after battles in dirt. Unless he had some kind of demon stain remover that no one ever mentions. Kagome is twenty seven and finally had the body of a real woman. In the anime and manga she comes off as twiggy and flat, but so was I at fifteen.


End file.
